Hanji's Experiment
by Superman in Trousers
Summary: After the Battle for Frost, Eren is imprisoned. Meanwhile, Hanji Zoe gets the ok to do some experiments on the human that can turn into a Titan, most specifically to answer some questions humanity has involving Titans and reproductive organs.


A/N: I wasn't planning on uploading this at first, since it's so short and not as descriptive as my other stories – specifically the non-smut parts – but I think it's a waste to leave it to rot along with the rest of my stories that will never be uploaded.

* * *

I do not own Attack on Titan

Warning: Lemon

* * *

**Hanji's Experiment**

"Gather insight on the alterations to his… reproductive…methods?" Commander Erwin Smith repeated, trying to get his head around at what researcher and squad leader Hanji Zoe just requested of him. Peaceful days didn't exist in his vocabulary, but when you consider that he's the commander of the military team that has the highest death toll out of all the branches, has to watch his back on every moment of every day, and the fact that there now appears to be an imprisoned soldier that can turn into an actual _Titan_, his day was – for all intent and purposes – a peaceful one. That is, until Hanji Zoe had entered his room and requested to gather seminal fluid from prisoner Eren Yeager. "Why?"

Hanji scuffed. Wasn't it obvious? "As you know, we have no idea how more and more Titans seem to appear, even though they don't seem to have any reproductive organs." Erwin nodded, it was true that this was a mystery that had given humanity one of its biggest headaches to date. "Since Eren Yeager can turn into a Titan, it might do us good to at least compare his seminal fluid to that of normal human, or see if he's even capable of producing semen at all."

Commander Smith sighed, rubbing his temples. "And you really think this will improve the chances of humanity?" If he still had faith in a god – and considering all that humanity has had to endure the last century, who could blame him for lacking faith? – he would have asked that god why he was even considering this request.

Hanji grinned, pleased that one of her requests was being considered for a change. "I'm not sure how much we'll gain from it, but as far as I'm concerned, it's definitely worth a try."

The commander nodded. As much as it pained him to admit it, she was right; it could help humanity and there were no risks involved, so there was only one logical answer. "Do as you please."

* * *

How many days has it been since they locked him in this cell? It was a question Eren Yeager often asked himself. His room was dark, the light of the flames attached to the wall only barely allowing him to watch his steps when he did some exercises. Not that he exercised much, mind you; he mostly did nothing but lying on his bed. A bed, he might add, with the roughest mattress he's ever had the displeasure of lying on.

No one to talk to either. There were a few guards assigned to watch him at all times, but they didn't bother with him. The only ones to talk to him have been Captain Levi, Commander Smith, and that weird woman that went crazy the minute someone mentioned Titans.

Speaking of that weird girl.

He easily recognized her steps as she came down; they were lighter than Smith's, yet echoed louder than Levi's. She saluted the guard assigned to watch him before ordering some privacy. Eren rose his eyebrow. That was new, the guards usually stayed whenever he had a visitor. Had they come to a decision about what to do with him?

"Hello, Eren Yeager," she greeted cheerfully, same way she always does. "How are you today?"

"Fine," he lied. It was such a stupid question. How did she expect him to feel? He didn't even know what had happened to Armin and Mikasa in the aftermath of the battle in Frost.

Oh? Was their prisoner finally fed up with the amount of time they had made him spend here? "I finally got the clear to experiment a bit with you." Even though the tone Hanji had used was harmless enough, Eren couldn't help but gulp.

"E-experiment?" What were they going to do to him? Numerous possibilities appeared in his head, cruel possibilities, even after seeing the horrifying things that Titans did to humans. "What kind of experiments? You're not going to cut me, are y-"

Not giving him the time to ask his questions, she emitted her request, "Can you drop your pants, please?"

Drop his… "What?"

"Your pants," she repeated, her voice so calm that it almost didn't seem such a strange request. "I need you to discard them." She walked a few steps forward, making Eren step back hesitantly. "Or do you want me do so for you?"

The scary thing was, she probably wasn't kidding. "No, that's… that's ok." Slowly, Eren's hands clasped around his trousers, extending them before pulling them down his legs. He looked up at Hanji curiously, wondering what she was about to do. Considering she sent the guard away, it was going to be something she didn't want others to see. So was he to be tortured? It was the most logical answer.

"Underwear too."

What? Wait… Did she sent that guard away because she wants to do… _that _with him? It was true that this strange woman had been fawning over him back when they first met; his ability to turn into a Titan seemingly enticing her. No… he had be imagining things. Nevertheless, those imaginations did more damage that he had anticipated, one particular organ growing in his boxers as a result.

This did not go unnoticed by Hanji, who spotted the bulge before Eren could put his hands in front of the growing phallus. "Good, you're stimulating it on your own." She got closer again, but this time she didn't halt, walking to Eren in a straight line. Eren, in turn, walked backwards again in response, only to trip over his bed, leaving him in a reclined position. When he hoisted himself up, Hanji was already at the edge of the bed and gently pushed him back down.

Hanji delicately put herself down on her knees in front of him, not even looking when she pulled Eren's underwear down to his ankles. She lowered her head – making her glasses descend from her nose – to inspect the organ. Although her expertise didn't lie in the secrets of the male anatomy, Eren didn't seem to be anything special; he was just above 5 inches, which seemed average for someone of his age. He probably still had a growing spurt in him though, she deduced, before pushing her glasses back up. "Now… Let's see if we can find any abnormalities."

Before Eren could grasp the full intent of her words, her hand nimbly slid around and held his cock. Any utterance of shock or protest was caught in his throat, he barely managed to keep himself balanced on the bed. Due to her odd and eccentric behavior, Eren would often forget that Hanji was an accomplished warrior. He was certainly reminded of it, though, when her hand held him in a way that could only be executed by one of Survey Corp's finest; gripping him like she would the hilt of a sword. In all honesty, he'd never felt a hand hold him so _perfectly_ before. Sure, there was no one to compare it to but his own, but he'd never complained about his own handling of his prick until now.

Finally finding the courage he needed to speak, Eren voiced his surprise, "H-Hanji-san, what are you doing?!" He bit his lip in an attempt to muffle a moan that threatened to come out. The first few drips of arousal spluttered from the small opening of the rosy head, not doing Eren any favors to convince Hanji that he wasn't enjoying her sublime onanism.

Hanji watched excitedly as Eren's face twisted in many different ways in response to her touches. His hands were knuckled, trying – but failing – to keep his hips from bucking in her hollow hand. Her brown eyes roamed down from behind her glasses until she was watching the careful pumping occurring inside the embrace of her fingers. Unlike other soldiers – who used sex as a means of fighting off stress – she never had much of an interest in it; it was time she could use to study Titans, and even now – while holding a rock-hard shaft that eased trough her hold – she was only interested in the biology behind it, and even that wouldn't have been enough if not for Eren's ability to turn into a Titan. Did that mean that she didn't find sex exciting at all? No, but learning about Titans was just so much better than sex as far as she was concerned.

She eyed the slit on the head of his cock curiously as it generated another spurt of pre-cum, slowly saturating the mushroom-like head entirely. Her knuckled fist started to gather the substance, using his arousal to smoothly glide her hand around his prick, leaving poor Eren writhing and gasping in pleasure.

Eren was close, his endurance – while formidable – was subduing, Hanji's skill starting to overwhelm him. Even though she would need only a few more minutes for the boy to douse her hand with his seeds, her patience was running thin. She still had to feed Sonny and Bean. "Perhaps you need a bit more stimulation…"

In seconds, her tongue branched out and ran along the underside of his cock. Eren curled forward with a shudder and a moan when Hanji's fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin of his scrotum, kneading them gently and carefully. To hurry Eren's impending release along, she angled his dick in line with her mouth. She griped him more tightly – making him mewl – before she rolled her tongue over the swollen head for his viewing pleasure, and then dipped down lower. Eren groaned out loud, drawing out his pleasure as he slowly pushed himself into her wet mouth. Her tongue pressed up and massaged the underside of his cock. The taste of pre-cum slid over her taste buds before going down her throat.

Although it had been a while since she had last given a blowjob, she couldn't help but be disappointed with the average taste of the pre-cum that graced her taste buds. So far, nothing she'd done indicated that Eren's means of reproduction now differed from that of normal humans. Eren's head fell back with closed eyes when Hanji took him a bit further in, causing his cockhead to bump against the back of her throat.

It was the final straw. Fighting back his climax proved to be too difficult for Eren, perhaps even more so than the harshest of training he'd endured as a member of the 104th training squad. "H-Hanji-san… I…_Ugn_… I'm going to…!" Hanji's head quickly receded from his throbbing prickle, ejecting him with a loud pop before voicing her elation when the white substance began shooting out from the slit of Eren's cock. Without warning, a jet of semen leapt all the way to stain her face, but she paid no heed; the jerking of Hanji's hand continuing a while longer to ensure that the expulsion of his semen was complete. Her gliding palm made wet, sliding noises until she released her hold altogether.

Reaching for a cotton bud in her pocket, Hanji let out a slight chuckle. "You sure came a lot, Eren," she noted, now sliding the bud alongside her white-painted cheek. "You should masturbate more often, relieve yourself of stress."

Eren nodded, too shocked – and elated – to speak as he watched how Hanji boxed the cotton bud that contained his seeds inside a small plastic bag for safekeeping. His head heaved as he followed Hanji when she stood up. She stood still wordlessly, checking the bag in contemplation. Eren was flabbergasted; she'd just given him a blowjob – his first ever blowjob! – and now he was treated as if he wasn't even in the room. "You ok, Hanji-san?"

"Huh?" Her eyes rose from the plastic bag to her test subject. Her stare suddenly made him very aware of the soft penis that was leaning against his thigh in the open for all to see, and he quickly crossed his hands over the limb to cover it. "Oh, it's nothing. It just occurred to me that I still need seminal fluid from another soldier so I can compare it with yours."

Without a word, Hanji turned her back on him and started to walk away. Before she walked out of the door, Eren heard her whisper one more thing: "I wonder if anyone will mind if I ask if I can gather a sample from them…"

Considering the heavenly bliss she'd just allowed him endure, Eren seriously doubted that.


End file.
